1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an indexable tip for beveling by means of a cylindrical or in particular, a conical milling head with ground cutting edges and a bore hole from the free surface to the supporting surface of the indexable tip for the passage of a fastening means (“fixed plate”) which exhibits a head and has the ability to be reversed by turning around the indexable tip about the axis of the bore hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an indexable tip is known from use. With only approximately 6.5 mm width between its two cutting edges and 5 mm width of supporting surface and less than 3 mm thickness, the known indexable tip has an oblong form with a trapezoid-shaped cross-section and can be arranged in relatively large numbers on a conical milling head. On the circumference of a conical milling head, for example which exhibits a smallest diameter of 25 mm and a cone angle of between 10 and 170°, there is room for eight indexable tips on the smallest circumference. Aside from the small width, the standing arrangement of the indexable tips contributes to this, since it does not require any free space in the direction of circumference for applying the fastening tool, normally a screwdriver. The ground, and therefore, in comparison with exclusively sintered indexable tips, precise and sharp edges allow a high cutting speed with little exertion of force. The arrangement on the cutting head with a small radius furthermore permits the creation of only a small torque which can be easily held up, so that a light construction of the machine including a light clamping of the workpiece is possible and the arrangement is also suitable for a mobile, hand milling machine.
The invention is based on the object to further increase the practical value of the indexable tip.